Dumbledore's Little Errand
by mirrorOfsin
Summary: Dumbledore wants two members of staff, Minerva and Severus, to go get something for him..innocent enough? Please review ! FINALLY COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Dumbledore's Little Errand 

"I need two members of staff to go to Scotland to do a little errand for me," Albus announces one morning in the Hogwarts staff room. Severus looks up from the heavy potions textbook he was reading and passes a glance at Minerva who is at his side He smiles before he whispers, "I do believe that you are a Scotswoman Minerva, you would be best suited for Albus's "little errand"." She throws him a cold glance before replying:

"Do you remember when Albus had his other "little errand"? We spent days trying to track that poor professor when he got lost a mountain cave in some god forsaken place! And when he came back the poor man had to be taken to St Mungos for his memory to be erased" Severus sniggers.

"But you would be the best seeing as you are Scottish, you wouldn't get lost because you know the place?" he asks raising an eyebrow.

"Just because I am Scottish does not mean I know Scotland like the back of my hand Severus!"

"One should hope that you would know enough of the place so _if_ you do get lost then at least you would know of a near by place that you could go to." Minerva opens her mouth to say something but Dumbledore cuts across.

"Minerva I would like it if you could go to Scotland," he says pleasantly and Minerva gapes at him.

"Headmaster I can't I have classes and I need to be here. I have a lot of work to do and-"

"All that is taken care of, there is a stand by professor that will stand in your place and as for all your work, Professor Flitwick has kindly agreed to do it," Albus smiles, "Besides it would be a nice little holiday."

_Yes some holiday, I'll probably end up down some ditch for two months waiting for someone to come and find me and all I would have to survive on are some rodents which live down there. _She grimaces at the thought and does not hide it from her face.

"Did I not say that you would go?" Severus hisses at her ear. She turns to answer him when, again, Albus cuts across her.

"Severus, I would like it if you could accompany Minerva on this. I'm sure having a holiday would suit you as well." This time its Severus who looks open mouthed at the headmaster.

"My classes headmaster, I'm already a little behind considering I have Longbottom in my class-"

"I have an excellent professor that can do all this Severus. Really, you work too much and it would be nice for you to get some fresh air in you lungs. Its not healthy if you don't take a break from brewing potions."

_Since when did you become a potions expert? _Severus thinks sourly.

"Well with that done I think we should have some breakfast, I for one, am starving." And with that Dumbledore exits the staff room followed by the others, all except Minerva and Severus who still stare open mouthed after the headmaster.

Severus slowly raises his hand and knocks softly on the door; he hears her call and opens the door. She looks at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Hello Severus, what may I owe this honour to?" she asks, she sees the small smile on his lips.

"Its Wednesday, I think you do all the honours with the weekly drink and I think we need one after this mornings news?" he says and she sighs and stands from her place at her desk.

"I'm not looking forward to it; I can only imagine what would happen." She lifts up a bottle of their usual Firewhisky and pours them both out a glass.

"Are you happy about the company?" he asks taking a sip and sits down on the sofa. She smiles and goes to sit beside him, "The company is interesting and much better than putting me with anyone else could you imagine if it was Sybil?" she laughs, "I don't think she would of returned …" she laughs again at his raised eyebrow.

"It's also better than you going alone." He adds and she nods.

"When are we leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning, we have to travel as muggles; we have to _be _muggles because the person we have to meet is a muggle."

"Trust him to do deals with muggles," mutters Severus. Minerva chuckles and rests her head against his shoulder.

"It would be quite nice to have a holiday…" she says softly.

"Mmm yes but not one that Albus has arranged…we'd end up in the infirmary having all our bones re-grown and Merlin knows what else," he says moving his arm round her thin waist. The next hour they talk of all the things they would expect in an Albus prepared holiday, amusing them both by saying outrageous things. Towards the end of the evening Minerva asks;

"Severus what _are_ you going to wear tomorrow?"

"Clothes of course Minerva, like any sane person," he says this sarcastically and she lightly whacks him with the back of her hand.

"I know you're going to wear clothes, but what ones? We have to be muggles you know you can't wear you're robes."

"I know all of this Minerva and I have some suitable _black _clothes to wear," he says, "What are you wearing?"

"Clothes Severus, like any sane person," she mimics and receives a small scowl in return.

"Seriously Minerva, you should have grown out of childish games by now," he says a thin smile not escaping his lips.

"Lighten up Severus," she says and entwines her fingers with his, "I'm going to wear what I usually wear if I have to mix with muggles." He nods and she, smiling, brings her lips to his in a soft kiss.

She waits near the front door entrance; she wears a black skirt, a green blouse over which she has a V-neck tartan jumper and a plain black coat. She glances at the big clock and sees he is late, she taps her foot in annoyance and then she hears the familiar footfalls of his. Her eyes widen when she sees him dressed in plain black trousers, white shirt, a black jumper and a black trench coat. He looks at her and raises an eyebrow at her expression.

"Good morning Minerva, I do hope there is a reason you're looking at me like that?" he says standing near her.

"Severus, I'm just surprised that you actually _have _muggle clothes," she says in reply and kisses his check softly.

"I said so yesterday, or did you think I was lying?" he asks as she pulls back.

"Of course I didn't think you were lying! It's just you don't have a lot of fondness with the muggle world so I thought that you wouldn't own anything muggle made," she peers at him and see he is smiling.

"I might not like the muggle world but sometimes you have to do things you don't like and when I have to mix with them I also need something to wear," he looks at the clock, "You said the same yesterday."

"I remember Severus. Where is Albus? The man wants us to be early and he himself is late, speaking of which you were also late yourself Severus."

"I don't usually have to wear these clothes so naturally I put them at the back of my wardrobe and I had a hard time finding them again," he says and at the time Dumbledore appears smiling broadly.

"Morning Severus, Minerva. Glad to see you nice and early, now I have a map which you can follow, it's the easiest rout to follow," he hands Minerva the map and both she and Severus glance at it, the rout led them all the way to the north of Scotland.

"Now because you are going to be with muggles I think it would be best if you do not use a lot of magic," both of them nod, "so that is why I'm going to bond them so they can only perform ten spells."

"Headmaster you can't, what if we need more than ten spells?" Minerva says outraged.

"Then I suggest that you use them wisely," Albus says his eyes twinkling as he sees their shocked faces. He takes their wands in his hands and mummers a spell and Severus and Minerva watch as red smoke comes out of hers and wraps around the tip of Severus's. Then the smoke disappears and both ends of the wands glow yellow for some seconds before Dumbledore gives them back to their owners.

"I believe you are ready to go," Albus says and Minerva and Severus nod.

The doors open and they walk down to the platform and get onto the Hogwarts express, which is waiting to take them to Kings Cross.

"Severus we need to get that train!" Minerva says heatedly as she watches the potions master tag after her fast strides. He gives her a cool look and gets on the train with her. They move down the train and are fixed with stares from the other passengers. Quite a few look at Severus and herself and she wonders if they really do look non-muggles. They find two empty seats and sit down, there are only three others in the carriage and two are too busy concentrating on sticking their tongues down each other's throats then to bother with them. The other one is asleep so they basically have the carriage to themselves. She takes out the map that Albus gave them and Severus peers over her shoulder.

"So we are travelling to the bloody northern outskirts of Scotland?" he says irritation in his voice. With a sigh Minerva nods and folds the map back up and places it in her tartan handbag once more. He takes her hand and gives it a squeeze she smiles and returns the gesture, leaning against him. She was glad it was him that could go with her and she was also glad that she wasn't going alone. After an hour the other passengers have got off and Severus looks at his watch.

"Minerva, I think we should eat something, this is a muggle train we don't have food service on here," he says and pulls his wand.

"We only have ten spells Severus," she says, "We need to use them wisely."

"So starving is an option? We do need to eat Minerva," he says and folds his arms after laying his wand in his lap.

"Alright, your right," she says and he picks his wand up and casts a simple spell and on his lap appeared a plate of sandwiches of different fillings. They eat without speaking until they are both full. The plate he just left on the opposite seats and he puts his arm around her waist.

"This is going to be very interesting on how we mange to cope with each other," he says his voice muffled against her hair.

"Yes, I wonder which one of us will return to Hogwarts alive?" she says lightly and he gives a low chuckle. She lays back and closes her eyes, her mind's eye she can see the two of them in some little cabin far away in the snow, in a Nordic country because Severus wasn't into the sun and hot places, which suited her. Smiling softly she slips off into a light sleep.

The small taxi pulls away and leaves them both staring after it. They are not at their chosen destination, which, the taxi driver says; they have to catch another train to get to the northern parts of Scotland. So they stand by another train station and Severus glances at the big clock hanging up.

"It's rather late Minerva, and the next train is not till 10 o'clock," he says in his voice the edge of annoyance shows.

"Then we should start tomorrow, for the night we could go to an inn or some pubs have rooms to let," she sighs and they make their way out of the train station. After circling the town the find a very small and crowded pub that has a room. She had to ask all the questions since Severus said he couldn't understand a word that they were saying; she laughs at this and translates. In the end they go up to the room, which is on the second floor, which is the top floor. The room itself is of a normal size that means it has enough room for a double bed, chest of draws with a mirror and a small on suite and still has some more room. Minerva places her handbag on the chest of draws and then collapses on the bed. Severus goes and lies by her side and she turns towards him.

"This is so tiring, Muggle transport takes out all your energy," she says yawning and kisses his cheek.

"I most certainly agree and would like to point out that their rooms in the pubs aren't the best quality," he says sighing in her hair.

She gives a small laugh, which is cut short when his mouth is on hers for a passionate kiss. She moans softly against his lips when his passes his long smooth fingers trace the swell of her breasts. They make love slowly and in the aftermath she lays in the circle of his embrace, with a lazy smile on her face she falls asleep content.

The morning comes and they are both awakened by a loud banging sound and very angry male shout from down the corridor.

"What in hell's name is going on…," Minerva grumbles as she rises out of her peaceful sleep to the harsh noise.

"If I didn't have the amount of spells I could do bound to ten I would blast that man to hell and back," Severus curses and gets out of the bed heading for the shower. Smiling she follows him and he raises an eyebrow at her when she does.

"Don't cats hate getting wet?" he says all innocent like and she hits his arm lightly with the back of her hand.

"Very funny Severus," she says sarcastically and he sniggers, so before he can get a word in she pushes him into the shower and turns the hot water on before slipping in herself. They finally emerge twenty minutes later when the water turned cold and she realised that they had to be out of the room by noon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

They stand looking at the car, which was now disappearing into the distance. It is raining and the ground is muddy, much to Severus's displeasure. They had managed to get a lift to as far as they could go by car then they were told they had to go by foot. The man had kindly given them a compass but it was useless to them. They were now completely deserted in Scotland somewhere were only fields and trees surrounded them.

"Well, lets get moving," she sighs after some time and he turns to look at her angrily.

"Minerva, I am not going to go trekking in the Scottish countryside having no idea where the hell I'm going so I'll end up going round and round in circles!" he protests and she just sighs.

"Well, I'm not just going to stand here Severus, the rain will stop soon enough and we will not go round in circles, of that I can assure you!" She says trying to reason with him. He at first protests but she manages to persuade him and so they walk down the little muddy path between some trees and the rain soon lifts. They walk for an hour or more down a steep hill and at the bottom they pause for rest.

"This is the most stupid thing Dumbledore has every got us to do, go trekking around the Scottish countryside," Severus grumbles when they are off again and to add to his irritation the Scottish countryside is not flat land!

After a while of climbing up huge hills they rest to eat and rest. It's getting darker and Minerva worries silently about where they would sleep, and when she passes a glance at her angry companion and decides not to say this to him, since he already was in a foul mood. They start off again and according to Dumbledore's map there was a forest coming up and they had to go through it to get to their destination. Severus mutters darkly under his breath when he sees the forest ahead and Minerva catches the faint words, "Bloody trees" and "I hate Albus" and she has a hard time trying not to laugh at him. He caught onto her cheery mood and raises an eyebrow.

"Why are you so happy? Surely you can't find this _fun_?" he says and she hears his angry tone, which makes her want to laugh more.

"Oh Severus can't you ever see the funny side of life? I'm finding this rather entertaining." She says amused and he merely shrugs.

"I'm afraid I can't see the "funny side of life" when I have to run and do an errand for Albus," he says darkly and she does laugh this time.

"Oh but that's why it's so amusing," she laughs and he casts an icy look.

"How can it be amusing woman?" he growls.

"You and me here, lost having no idea where we are," she says shakily from the laughing. He doesn't reply just goes a head of her and she runs to catch up with his fast angry strides.

"Severus wait!" she shouts after him and he halts in his tracks. She goes up to him and bends forwards catching her breath.

"Merlin Severus I was just making things a little better, I don't need you getting stropy on me because I don't have the energy to deal with it at this moment in time!" she says this time angry and she gets even angrier when she sees him smirk.

"What's so funny?" she asks heatedly and he just draws her close to his body and kisses her lips briefly before he pulled away slowly.

"You look so lovely when you're angry," he says in a seductive tone that makes her heart race.

"Well…don't think that you can just kiss me and I'm going to forgive you for being so childish," she says her tone softer than she intends and he smiles and traces his lips over her cheeks and neck.

"I never intended just to kiss you…" he whispers and her knees grow weaker and she gives into his hot kisses. He lowers her down onto the cool springy grass and takes off his jacket for her to lie on. She pulls him down so he is besides her and lovingly she strokes his face, then grins and her eye sparkles mischievously.

"Well Severus, I think now's he time for you to make it up to me," she says and the sparkle is still there.

"I was just planning that," he murmurs against her lips and she begins to laugh but it turns into a sigh of desire and he both kisses and licks her neck. Soon she is pulling at his clothing and he hers and eagerly and passionately they make love and it is a strange and wonderful feeling doing it in the open. It makes her feel so alive, so free and wild passion runs through her body and their release she cries out. She lies in his arms in the aftermath and he pulls her coat around them for some warmth. After a while he props himself up on his elbow and says quietly;

"I think its time we should get going," and she gives a sigh but moves all the same. They dress and he helps her up and the walk slowly holding each others hand further into the forest. After two hours of walking Minerva decides that they should rest a bit, so they sat down on the grass and Minerva lays back. It was gradually getting dark and Severus pulled his wand out.

"Severus what are you doing?" she asks sitting up quickly before he casts any spell.

"I'm going to give us some light, since I can barely see my feet!" he says and she bites her lip.

"That would mean we will only have seven spells left," she warns and he shrugs carelessly.

"Seven is a lot, and besides I'm going to use it for a good use," he says and she sighs giving in and he mutters 'Lumos' and a sudden rush of light bursts for then end of his wand.

"Much better, now I can see," he says and passes a glace at her.

"Alright it was a good idea, but I'm just trying to be careful on the way we use the spells," she admittedly says and he smirks.

"Thank you for that generous apology," he says sarcastically and gives him a warning glance.

"How far do we have to go?" he asks and she opens her bag and takes out the map Albus gave them.

"Well we just have to go over this big mountain like hill and the village is just over the other side," she says and puts it away.

"Sure it's that easy," he sneers, "Just to go over a big mountain like hill, alright and I will hope to make it alive since at any minute I could slip and break my neck!"

"Severus shut up, this is not they way to deal with this," she says sighing, "We have to go over the hill whether you like it or not," she continues.

"Fine and if I die then my death will be on your conscience!" he snaps.

"For Merlin's sake Severus! You are not going to die! What is wrong with you?" she asks livid at his childish behaviour. He is silent then says;

"I'm slightly…um scared of heights," he says it so softly and quietly that she doesn't pick it up.

"Pardon Severus?" she asks and he is angry that he has to say it again.

"I am scared of heights," he says louder through gritted teeth. Minerva squeezes her lips to stop herself from laughing out loud. But he catches her all the same.

"Thank you for finding it hysterical!" he rages and this time she laughs out loud till her side hurts and tears are coming down her cheeks.

"Oh Merlin Severus! Scared of heights! You being an ex-Death Eater I was expecting something better, something scarier!" she whimpers from all the laughing then starts all over again. Furious, Severus jumps to his feet and storms away. She stops laughing a runs after him.

"Severus come on it _is_ funny. Stop!" she shouts but he doesn't and she runs faster after him. In his fast strides he is far a head and he ignores her shouts. Then he hears her scream and he freezes and runs back shouting her name.

"Severus!" she calls and he follows the sound of her voice. She has fallen down a ditch and was unable to get out.

"Minerva are you alright?" he asks worriedly.

"Well apart from being down here yes, though I think I have twisted my ankle," she calls up to him.

"Ok don't worry I will help you," he says calmly and then leans down and lowers his hand. She takes hold of it and with all of his strength he pulls her up and out. She lies on her back and grimaces in pain as she moves her foot. He takes her foot into his hands, eases off her shoe then examines it.

"Severus…ow! Do you even know what you are doing?" she asks gritting her teeth as he presses his fingers down on her ankle.

"Yes I do!" he replies then rest her foot back down onto the grass, "You have sprained your ankle."

"I know…I said that!" she huffs but he doesn't reply. Taking out his wand he mutters 'Ferula' touches her ankle gently and badges and a splint wrap around her foot.

"There that should be better," he says and she looks down at her bandaged ankle.

"Six spells left," she mutters and tries to get up.

"Minerva don't you dare say that spell wasn't used properly!" he warns and helps her to her feet.

"Well if you hadn't stalked off then maybe this accident could have been over looked!" she says.

"But if you hadn't laughed then I may of not walked off!" he says angrily.

"You need to control your tempter and try and find the funny side of things!" she bites back.

"And you need to see that not everything has a funny side!" he shouts. They stand there glaring at each other when she is the first to give in.

"I'm sorry Severus, I know not everything has a good side and you of all people know that," she says quietly and he nods then she slips her arms around his waist.

"We need to find a place to sleep tonight," he says softly into her hair and she mumbles something that there isn't an inn in the forest. He sighs and flicks his wand and a tent appears and he picks her up and takes her inside. There is a big bed inside and he lays her down and exhausted she falls straight to sleep and he lies besides her remembering that they only had five spells left.

**A/N thank you to the reviews so far! I'm sorry that it has taken so long for the second chapter but I have been so busy with other stories! Please review and chapter 3 is coming soon! Bloody Kisses xx**


	3. Chapter 3

** Chapter 3 **

Severus stumbles outside closely followed by Minerva and he looks around sleepily. Then he opens his eyes when he looks in the nearby distance.

"Severus…?" Minerva mumbles sleepily at his side then rubs her eye and peers over his shoulder. Her mouth opens in surprise and she looks at him open eyed.

"We were this close?" she says in disbelief and he nods. Slowly after, with persuasion from Severus to use a spell, they eat and dismember the tent they start their rather slow walk, or Minerva's case limping, to the village that they were so close to.

"I can't wait till this is over," Severus mutters under his breath when they have to stop for the fifth time because Minerva's foot hurt.

"Well just be glad you weren't with anyone else," she huffs and stands to begin walking again.

"At least it will be over with soon, after we find this man," Severus says and goes to help her.

The walk in silence and enter the village where immediately Muggles look at them with concerned looks.

"Do we look so bad?" he hisses and she looks around at the people and they quickly turn their heads.

"I think it is you," she says quietly looking straight ahead.

"Me? How do I look bad?" he says keeping his voice low but she can hear he is annoyed.

"Severus, your whole black look makes people afraid," she says as they turn a corner past the small village post office.

"But those kids on the train?" he says outraged and she smiles.

"Yes Severus they were kids and you just look…well…" she trails off not knowing the right words to use.

"Well…?" he asks narrowing his eyes.

"You look rather scary," she says and he scoffs.

"I look _scary_?" he says barely controlling his laughter and she raises an eyebrow.

"Yes of course that's why most students and not to say some members of staff avoid you."

"Correction Minerva, I avoid them," he says and this makes her roll her eyes and she continues limping along. They stop near a pub and she decides to go inside and ask the owner where they were and where the nearest doctor was.

She pushes against the door and enters the stuff village pub. There are quite a few customers, mostly men, smoking drinking and some eating breakfast. The ones which are drinking look as if they had been doing it all night. She limps unsteadily to the counter fully aware of the many eyes watching her. A blonde girl with blood red highlights and bright green eyes comes over to her.

"Can I get you something?" she asks and Minerva sees she has her tongue pierced.

"I was just wondering, which village is this?"

"You lost? This is Riverfield." Her eyes look Minerva up and down.

"Thank you," Minerva says oblivious to the girls look.

"We have a room spare if you want," the girl says now polishing a beer glace with a towel.

"Well I'm not sure…I have to ask."

"With someone?"

"Yes, he's outside waiting," Minerva glances out and sees Severus sitting on a bench outside looking very out of place. The girl looks where Minerva is looking and gives a quick look at the woman.

"Your husband?" the girl says idly.

"God no," Minerva says slightly shocked and the girl gives an impish smile.

"Ooh I get it." Minerva catches where the girl's thoughts were going and doesn't bother to put her right.

"Yes well I'll just go ask him," she says and walks out taking a deep breath to clear her lungs. When Severus sees her emerge he stands and goes to her.

"So?"

"We're in Riverfield, there is a room to spare," Minerva says sitting down on the bench. "The girl thinks we're secret lovers."

"Did you tell her to mind her own business?"

"Severus I really cannot be bothered with what people think I just want to get the over with."

He stands, "Well I think we should take the room and you can rest while I find this man," he says.

"I'm coming with you Severus; this isn't something you do by yourself. Albus put us together," Minerva says angrily and gives him a sharp look.

"Fine, I don't really care as long as this is over quickly," he says unconcerned and they walk back into the pub and the tongue pierced girl smiles.

"So you are taking the room?"

"Yes just for tonight," Severus says tightly. The girl leads them up stairs and into a smallish room with a window over looking the garden. The room is a cream colour and holds a double bed, chest of draws and a wardrobe.

"Bathrooms are down the corridor and anything else just ask. Have a nice stay," the girl says then leaves with another smile.

Minerva sits heavily on the bed and Severus joins her with a sigh.

"So," she says pulling out the map, "we are here," she points to the village that they are in, "and this is the village we want to that's good. Now we just need to find this man and it's over with."

"Yes and just where do we find him " Severus asks peering at the map over her shoulder.

"Well Albus but a star by…" she didn't get to finish what she saying because at that moment the bed underneath them gave away.

"What the…" Severus says struggling trying to get up pushing the bedclothes away. Once they are both on their feet they look at the broken bed.

"For Merlin's sake! This is going to go on the bill!" Severus explodes this being the last straw.

"Calm down Severus! I'm sure if we explain that we…" Minerva starts.

"No I've had enough of this. We cannot 'explain' anything. That's it," he draws out his wand and in a flash the bed is fixed. He fumes in his black rage for a little longer and she quietly bids time.

"Are you calm now? Good, now I know you've had enough because so have I, but we only have one more thing left to do so just keep your temper under control because I really don't want to keep taking muggle tablets for a headache after your shouting," she says with a warning hinting in her voice but she takes his hand and gives it a squeeze for comfort.

The rest of the morning, after Minerva visited the village doctor, they went around looking for the man with no luck.

"How is it no one knows him?" Minerva says coming out of the groceries.

"Maybe he lives on the outskirts," Severus suggests, "but it is a little village and everyone is bound to know one another."

"Did we get the name wrong?"

"No it's McTavern. Are you sure this is the right village?"

"Yes Severus I'm sure," Minerva sighs as they walk back to the pub and are greeted by the bar girl who they find out is called Sara.

"Any luck in finding this guy?" she asks and Minerva thinks how fast news travels here.

"No," she replies as Severus sits down at a table. "Sara do you know a Mr. McTavern?" the blonde girl frowns biting her lip in concentration.

"Not sorry doesn't ring any bells. Do you know a first name?" Minerva shakes her head.

"Sorry then," Sara says and pours out a beer for a man who has come up to the bar in a green coat.

Minerva goes to Severus with a shake of her head.

"Nothing?" he says then swears lowly.

"Albus wouldn't be so cruel to invent an imaginary man would he?" Minerva says out loud at a thought that has been in her mind for a while now.

"I thought about that but this is Dumbledore we're talking about not me," he says and with a laugh at his comment Minerva agrees.

A man with greying hair and a tanned face came over with a pint in his hand.

"So I've heard your looking for someone," he says in a thick voice. Minerva and Severus glance at one another then back to the stranger.

"That's right, news travels fast," she says and the man smiles.

"Too right! Ear and tongues waggle faster than bleedin' lightening," he says with a gruff laugh.

"Can we help you?" Severus intervenes and the man laughs again.

"Ah no but I think I can help you," the man says, "My name is Nigel, Nigel McTavern."

**A/N SO sorry it's taken SO long! Thank you to the reviewers and please review!! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N sorry it's SOO late! And hehe see I did promise that it would be done by this week! **

** Chapter 4 **

Both Severus and Minerva blink and the man smirks at their faces.

"You're Mr McTavern?" Minerva says and gives Severus a look.

"Yeah," he grins, "Though I'm never really been called that just plain Nigel." He puts his hand out for Minerva to shake and she does gingerly and he grips her hand hard and shakes it hard.

"So how can I help you?" he asks once he has given Minerva her hand back.

"Why couldn't we find you?" Severus asks ignoring Nigel's offer to shake his hand.

"Ah well," the man looks slightly embarrassed at Severus's rudeness. "McTavern is my old name, for personal reasons I changed it to Scott. That's what everyone here knows me as see."

"What personal reasons?" Severus asks.

"Severus!" Minerva hisses and he just raises and eyebrow.

"My father and me mother got divorced and mine got changed, took my mother's name," Nigel says anyway. "What is it I can do for you?"

"We're…" Minerva starts but Severus cuts her off.

"I think somewhere more private is better to discuss this."

"Ah yes, would you like to come to my house? It's not to far from here," Nigel says and Minerva looks at Severus who nods.

"Good," he says the tips his head back draining his drink. The two of them stand, Severus places his hand on her back and together they follow Nigel out.

Nigel's home is slightly outside of the main part of the village, a small cottage with a slightly over grown garden. Nigel catches Minerva's look and smiles.

"I know I haven't had time lately," he says. Severus glances at Minerva and raises an eyebrow, her lips quirk into a smile and she taps his hand lightly. They are guided into a small white living room and are left for some moments as Nigel goes to get them tea.

"Well what do you think?" Minerva asks Severus quietly as she looks around the room.

"I'm not sure. Not my type of person," he says and something catches his eye.

"No one is _your _type of person Severus," she says with a little sigh her back to him as she looks out of the window. He goes to the table and picks something up.

"Look at this Minerva," he says and she turns around.

"The Daily Prophet? What's that doing here?" she asks taking the newspaper into her hands seeing that it was Monday's issue.

"Do you think he's…?"

"Ah here you are," Nigel suddenly says and the two of them jump turning around.

"How did you get hold of this?" Severus asks out right and Nigel looks at the newspaper in Minerva's hands.

"Oh that, a friend sends them," he says and the two exchange a look.

"So you are a wizard?" Minerva asks and Nigel laughs.

"Oh no wish I was though."

"Then…?"

"I think we need to talk. Albus sent you here right?" they both nod and he continues, "oh dear well you came for nothing…"

"You know Albus? And what do you mean for nothing?" Severus says a little irritated.

"Of course I know Albus, we met a year ago rather funny story," Nigel looks at the two of them. "He wanted you to come and get something but I'm afraid he's already got it, sorry you had to trouble yourselves by coming here."

"Wait a second so you mean we have nothing to collect from you because Dumbledore already has it?!" Minerva says outrage written all over her face.

"Um yes I'm afraid so," Nigel shifts guiltily. "Albus tried to reach you…"

"We came here for bloody nothing, wandering around getting wet and lost and falling down a ditch!" Minerva says her voice rising and a note of hysteria is in her voice. Severus places a hand on her arm calming her.

"I'm really sorry I have only just had my fireplace done for the Floo network…" Minerva opens her mouth to say something but Severus squeezes her arm keeping her silent.

"If that's it then we'll be getting back," he says and Nigel escorts them to the door.

"I'm sorry again," the muggle says and the black haired wizard nods and led the woman away. Closing the door Nigel looks to see a man with a long white beard and half moon spectacles looking rather guilty.

"I don't think they took that so well," Albus says and Nigel nods.

"The woman looked as if she was going to scream at me…or hex me."

"I have to say I have never really seen her loose total control."

"I think you should have found them Albus."

"But the experience has done them some good," Albus says with a smile.

---------------

Minerva collapses onto the magically fixed bed as Severus closes the door with a deep sigh.

"I can't believe this was all for nought," she says. Severus sits at the end of the bed and looks at her.

"I had a feeling it would be."

"I'm going to kill Albus," she says and kicks off her shoes.

"I would love to help," he says through gritted teeth and she gives a light laugh.

"Well let's see, we have four more spells. How about using a couple?" Minerva grins at Severus and he lifts an eyebrow.

"Hmm well we need something to lighten our spirits," he says. She sits up and reaches for his wand and puts on the door the 'Do not disturb' sign.

"I know just the thing."

Later Severus dwells in the hot water and Minerva sips at her glass of champagne.

"This was an excellent idea," he says and she smiles before eating a chocolate covered strawberry. She had changed the bed into a huge bath like the one in the teacher's bathroom, filled with hot water and multicoloured bubbles. There is also champagne and strawberries with a chocolate dip. Just in case they were disturbed Severus did a muggle protection charm around the room.

Happy, Minerva scoops up some bubbles and blows them whilst Severus watches her amused.

"Ah Minerva you have a bit of chocolate on your chin," he says when he notices and she rubs her chin and he shakes his head.

"I'll do it," he says and sloshes forwards in the water, puts his hand to her chin and wipes it away then slowly trails his tongue over her lips tasting berry and chocolate.

"Mmm very nice," he murmurs and with one small spell the bath, champagne and strawberries disappears back into the bed and without wasting anytime they made love until the morning, where she lies across his chest.

"That's all the spells gone," she says sleepily.

"Ah yes but that doesn't matter since we can travel now but the Floo network," he says spinning her hair round his fingers.

"I nearly forgot," she says, "I just want to see what Albus is going to say."

"Yes now do we wait to kill him where there's no one around or just do it there and then?" he says joking and she laughs.

"I think its best just to wait," she says grinning and he just laughs.

The End

**A/N FINALLY I've finished! After all this time! Thanks to the reviewers Bored-lil-gurl and rainiejanie who I'm really sorry it's take so long! Please review!!**


End file.
